


Let Me Give You What You Need

by werenotthelosechesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Angry Castiel, BDSM, Bondage, Bratty Claire, Castiel's Tie, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Incest Play, PWP, Safeword is Impala, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Submission, Trust Kink, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werenotthelosechesters/pseuds/werenotthelosechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire is having some conflicting feelings about Castiel, which causes her to act out. When she finally pushes Cas to his breaking point, she gets something she's been secretly wanting for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Give You What You Need

Claire slams the door behind her when she walks into the shabby motel room. She's fuming; who does Castiel think he is? Outwardly, she lashes out at him with anger and resentment, but inside she is wrestling with even more complex emotions. When she admits this to herself she wants to hit something, instead she buries her face in a pillow and screams until her throat is raw. When Claire finally rolls onto her back, hot tears are leaking down her chin. She wipes her face with her sleeve and sits up, still confused and angry but calmed down enough to think straight.

She gets up and reaches for her bag to pull out her pajamas, a small pair of white shorts and a matching white tank top with little bows where the strap meets the rest of the material. She'd bought them the day after making her breakout from the juvenile detention center. When she saw them at the store, they reminded her of a simpler time, a more innocent part of her life.

After changing, she moves in front of the mirror to undo her braid and brush her hair, letting her long waves fall around her face. She looks at herself in the mirror, mainly at her eyes-the only physical feature she got from her dad. Castiel's eyes are different from Jimmy's. They watch her equably, there is no fatherly affection or history there. If she's being honest with herself, it kind of intimidates her, nothing about her dad's body is her dad anymore. The way Castiel moves is foreign to her, with a purposeful grace that entrances her more than she'd ever admit out loud. He speaks unlike anyone she'd ever met, as though he cards through the dictionary to pick out each word so it's as precise as possible. The sheer power he exudes is... kind of exciting. Claire bites at her nail and tries to stomp out the tiny spark she feels growing in the pit of her stomach.

Castiel does interesting things to her body. He ignites her anger in ways she doesn't quite understand, then leaves her body with a warm sense of hunger that she can't ignore. Claire presses her thighs together uncomfortably. A small part of her is ashamed of wanting her father's body that way... of lusting after the angel and grinding her teeth as she remembers the lines of his body. Castiel's body is gorgeous, there's no denying that. As she remembers a day at the beach with her father, she pictures the lean muscles of his arms and his back, the perfect shape of his silhouette and the sharp lines of his hipbones. She groans, knowing that body no longer belongs to someone she can't have.

Claire throws herself back on the bed and spreads her legs wide, thrusting her hand down her little white shorts to rub her clit. She's desperate to relieve the pressure she feels in her lower abdomen and forget the stresses of the day. Just when she's really starting to get into it, a knock on the door brings her out of the moment. Sighing, she makes her way to the door and sees Castiel through the peephole. This fucker has terrible timing. She puts on her best sarcastic face and opens the door, raising an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Castiel pushes past her into the room, not waiting for an invitation. "Claire, we need to talk." Claire rolls her eyes at him and he lets out an exasperated breath. "I don't wanna talk to you, Castiel, in case you haven't noticed. You come into my life and fuck everything up, then you expect me to thank you for saving me from something I could have handled myself." Castiel looks a little shocked, then an angry expression settles across his features. When he speaks, his voice is cold and calculated, and it sends shivers down Claire's spine. He should not look this hot when he's pissed. "Claire, you will not disrespect me by using profane language."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" She moves into Cas' personal space and he doesn't look away when she glowers into his eyes. Castiel's fists ball up at the challenge. She's never seen him lose control like this, and she likes it. "Claire, don't test me." She smirks at him and pokes at his shoulder, purposely provoking him to see this thrilling, darker side of Castiel. "Or else what?" Castiel responds without thinking, and looks embarrassed as soon as the words leave his mouth. "Or else I'll bend you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve."

Claire freezes and her stomach does a little flip, imagining the possibilities that scenario would open up. She looks up at Castiel, whose resolve and anger is wavering, replaced by self-consciousness. Before the momentum dies down, Claire grabs the lapels of Cas' trench coat and pulls him close to her, looking into his eyes with a smirk on her face. "Yeah? Go ahead, do it." Castiel's eyes look angry again, but his face is still fixed in a sheepish expression. He falters over her name, unsure of how to react at this point. "Come on, Castiel. Don't go making promises you can't keep." 

Claire's feeling more confident now, but is still hoping Castiel will take charge of the situation. After a moment of stunned silence, Castiel quickly gets his emotions under control, his face stoic except for a slightly furrowed brow. He slips out of his trench coat gracefully and adjusts his tie. When he rolls the sleeves up on his forearms, Claire feels herself getting wet. He looks impossibly sexy, with his blue eyes full of cool fire, a few strands of hair falling into his face and just the right amount of stubble to make her imagine how it would feel scratching the skin on the inside of her thighs.

He walks steadily to the side of the bed and motions for Claire to come over. Her breathing quickens as she imagines Cas' hand on her bare ass. Castiel takes a hold of her wrist when she's standing beside him, effectively pulling her down across his lap. Castiel's skin is warm through his clothes and Claire bites her lip as she imagines how it would feel, skin to skin without barriers.  
"I'm going to pull your shorts down and strike you five times. You're to say the word 'impala' if you need me to stop for any reason, otherwise you will stay quiet. Do you understand me?" This is something directly out of Claire's fantasies. "Yes." Castiel's grip tightens on her thigh, and she squirms. "Yes... who?" Claire gasps, knowing what Castiel wants to hear, and feeling feverishly hot at the idea of saying it. "Yes... Daddy." 

Castiel makes a rough guttural noise and Claire feels Cas harden slightly against her stomach under his pants. The sensation makes her soak through her shorts, which Castiel pulls down over her cheeks. He rubs his hand lightly over her soft flesh and then pulls back. Claire trembles in anticipation. When he delivers the first strike, Claire nearly moans at the crisp sound that it produces. The stinging is soothed when Castiel resumes his gentle massage, and this time when he pulls back she stiffens the muscles in her legs to push out her rear end enticingly, enthusiastically welcoming the second and third slaps.

Castiel takes care to continue comforting Claire between each spanking, gentle touches a welcomed contrast to the harsh pleasure she's receiving. Claire wants so badly for Cas' hand to travel further, between her thighs to her most intimate place. The fourth smack catches Claire off guard and her eyes flutter closed at the sensation. She imagines how she looks, ass up in the air, Castiel admiring how pink her skin has become under his ministrations. The fifth and final blow is deliciously rough, an intense reminder of the sheer power Castiel harbors within himself.

Claire is reluctant to stand up, wanting Cas to keep his hands on her body. "Claire, sit up on my lap." When she obeys, she pulls up her shorts, but makes sure that her thighs are directly aligned with Cas', pressing them together in the way she'd been craving. Castiel is completely erect, and she grinds her hips against his to get some friction. Castiel lets out a deep breath and starts calmly, "Claire, I understand that you don't want me around. I know I have no right to expect anything from you, but it is my responsibility to make sure you are safe and that your needs are met. I want to give you what you need, Claire. Tell me what that is."

Claire whimpers at those words, the very things she's needed to hear for years. "Castiel, I need you to touch me." Before Castiel responds, he closes his lips around Claire's earlobe, scraping gently with his teeth which prompts another twist of Claire's hips. "Where do you need me to touch you, Claire? Do you need me to put my hand in your shorts to rub your pussy?" Claire hisses and nods vigorously. "I expect an answer when I ask you a question." His stern voice makes Claire throw her head back so it rests on Castiel's shoulder. "Yes, Daddy, please..." 

Castiel snakes his hand around her body, teasing agonizingly slow before his hand finally sneaks past her waistband. Castiel wastes no time, now. He slides a finger between her lips and coats it in her slick fluids before gently rubbing small circles over her clit. He uses his legs to spread Claire's wider and she arches her back when Cas increases his pace. Her breathing is quick and shallow now, the tension in her muscles growing. Just as she sees her climax on the horizon, Castiel takes his hand out of her shorts, moving to the hem of her shirt. She quietly seethes, but obliges as she lifts her arms. 

"Lay down on the bed, Claire. Put your hands above your head. Do you trust me?" Claire follows the instructions, thinking seriously about the question. "Yes. I trust you." She looks into his eyes as she says this, allowing him to see her genuine and vulnerable for the first time. Castiel's eyes darken at the confession, and Claire's eyes widen as he undoes the knot in his tie and swiftly pulls it out from underneath his collar. She squeezes her thighs together. Castiel crawls onto the bed, eyeing her body hungrily. He straddles her hips and begins tying her wrists to the headboard. Claire's eyes are fixed on the man's body, familiar yet so different in a situation like this. 

When Cas slides down her body, he hooks his fingers into the waistband of the shorts and slides them down milky thighs and over pointed toes. Claire lies there completely exposed, and looks up at the fully clothed man. Her heart rate speeds up as she sees the look on Cas' face as he drinks in the sight of her naked and tied up on the bed. Feeling daring, she brings up her knees and lets them fall open, revealing more of herself to Castiel. He starts unbuttoning his shirt, looking directly into Claire's eyes.  
"What do you want, Claire?" His voice is even deeper than usual, and makes Claire need him that much more. She writhes under his scrutiny. "I want everything, Daddy. Fuck me. I need to cum." She begs while raking her eyes down Castiel's body, entranced by his sinful hipbones until his hands move to unbutton his fly. When he takes off his pants, she whimpers at the sight of Cas' erection clothed in his blue boxers, the wet patch on the material a clear indication that she isn't the only one worked up. 

Castiel crawls onto the bed again, on his knees before her as he finally pulls off his boxers to reveal his hardness. Claire's mind goes fuzzy. Cas checks in with her silently, and she gives a needy whine in response. Castiel lowers himself to her body, locking his strong arms on either side of her head. His scent is intoxicating- fresh and masculine in a way that appeals to her on a primal level. He reaches down with one hand to hold himself steady, pushing the head of his cock between her folds to feel how wet she is. He moans. "You're so wet for me. Good girl. That's so good, Claire." 

She bucks her hips up, but he uses his weight to keep her pinned under him. He guides himself to tease at her entrance, then back up to her clit. Claire thinks she'll lose her mind if she has to wait any longer. When Cas finally pushes in, he's gentle. He gives her time to adjust to his size and waits for her to start grinding her hips before moving. When he looks her in the eye, all she sees is animal need, and it prompts her to wrap her legs around Castiel's body, heels digging into the firm muscles of his ass in an effort to draw him in closer. 

As he continues to thrust in rhythmic motions, Claire positions her hips so that Cas' body is rubbing up against her clit as he moves. Castiel is breathing hot breaths onto the skin on her neck, yet it causes goosebumps to appear across the young girl's skin. Castiel groans as he starts moving his hips more quickly. Claire can feel a strong pull in the pit of her stomach, her muscles begin to tighten as she arches her back. Castiel moves a hand to tweak her nipple and drives deeply into her a few more times before the tight string of pleasure snaps and Claire is cumming, her walls clenching around Castiel's cock while she tightens her legs around his waist. She feels it when Cas spills his release into her and groans into her neck, still riding the waves of pleasure crashing through her body.

As their orgasms die down, their bodies become soft and relaxed. Cas slides out of her and kisses her on the forehead before moving his hands to undo the tie from her wrists. He rubs gently at the skin that is slightly reddened from the material and kisses her wrists gently. He takes Claire into his arms and cuddles her closely, kicking the blanket with the wet spot onto the floor and pulling the clean one on top of them. Claire melts into his arms, finally sated. "How are you feeling, Claire?"

"Pretty frickin' awesome, Cas. How are you feeling?" He laughs gently at that and runs his fingers through her hair. "I'm better than I've been in a long while. You are an amazing young woman, Claire, really." She looks up into his eyes and is met by a genuine blue gaze. She gives him a small smile then relaxes into the mattress, tracing small circles into Castiel's skin as he plays with her hair. When she falls asleep, she is vaguely aware of Castiel humming softly beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please don't hesitate to let me know if you find any spelling/grammar mistakes! :)


End file.
